Crazy Love Chapter 1
by Xi Geannie
Summary: Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak kali pertama melihat sosok yeppeuda namja bernama Xi Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Firda ( Xi Geannie)

Type : Comedy , School Life, Fantasy, And Yaoi

Cast : All Member EXO

Tittle : Crazy Love

Rating : 18+ (Selain 18+ tidak boleh baca)

Story:

"Uwaa…!" o *Teriakan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih susu, berambut cokelat mengkilat*

"Appo…." *Kini rintihan yeppeuda namja yang ada dihadapan yeppo namja berkulit putih susu. Suara yang sangat imut seakan memberhentikan teriakan yeppo namja tersebut. Sehun.*

"Gwaechanayeo…? Jeongmal mianhamnida." *Ucap Sehun kepada yeppeuda namja yang sedang merintih kesakitan tersebut. Matanya terhenti saat melihat wajah namja dihadapannya. Pipi Sehun merona setelah melihat namja tersebut.*

"Sunbae… Ppali !" *pekik Kai dari kejauhan sehingga menganggu konsentrasi Sehun ke arah yeppuda namja dihadapannya*

"Ah ne, chakkaman !" *si yeppeuda namja tanpa basa – basi meninggalkan Sehun dengan ekspresi babonya*

"Eh…" *Sehun dengan ekspresi babo memperhatikan yeppeuda namja yang pergi meninggalkannya*

Setelah beberapa menit. Sehun berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian(?).

"Oyy ! Sehun ! Dari mana saja kau ? Lama sekali" *Tanya Channyeol yang sudah hampir beku menunggu kehadirannya dari satu jam yang lalu* #Wuish lama bener ya? Kalau Author gak mau nungguin tuh langsung tinggal aja hehe =D #

"Mianhe , tadi ada kecelakaan sedikit" *Jawab Sehun dan membekaskan cap pink di pipinya. Channyeol mulai curiga dengan gerak – gerik sahabatnya itu.*

"Waeyo ..?" *Channyeol sudah bersiap – siap seperti seorang reporter. Ia ingin tau segalanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat kesayangannya tersebut*

"Aniyo.." *Jawab Sehun singkat.*

"Ck ! Menyebalkan..! Ceritakan semuanya padaku Sehun…" *Ucap Channyeol kesal. Baru kali ini rasanya ia penasaran pada sahabatnya sendiri*

"Geuraessoyo.." *Jawab Sehun terpotong setelah melihat yeppeuda namja yang tadi ia tabrak memasuki bus yang sama dengan dirinya*

"Waeyo..?" *Tanya Channyeol sekali lagi*

Sehun sama sekali tak mendengarkan ucapan Channyeol. Bahkan bibirnya tertutup rapat. Mata sedikit terbelak. Dan tubuh yang mematung melihat yeppeuda namja yang ia sukai bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja yang ia tak kenali. Sehun sangat membenci namja yang berani menyentuh yeppeuda namja yang ia sukai. Emosinya sudah mencapai batas akhir setelah melihat yeppeuda namjanya tertawa dengan namja item menurutnya. Tangannya mulai mengayun..

"Wind !" dan…

Wuuuush ~

Namja yang bersama – sama dengan yeppeuda namja tersebut langsung diterbangkannya.

"Wae…..?!" *Teriak namja tersebut. Sedangkan si yeppeuda namja yang bersamanya hanya melongo kaget melihat chingunya dihantam angin kuat tersebut*

Channyeol yang melihat Sehun melepaskan kekuatannya tersentak kaget. Tapi untung saja ia langsung berfikir cepat. Ia langsung memberhentikan Sehun.

"Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan ? hah .." *Pekik Channyeol dan Astaga suaranya terlalu Yeppeuda namja menoleh kearah mereka. Karena Sehun masih melakukan aksinya jadi si Yeppeuda Namja tersebut tau siapa yang telah menyakiti chingunya tersebut.*

"Ya! Babo imnida!" *Sehun menyadari dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia langsung menghentikannya. Upps.. terlambat. Yeppeuda namja tersebut datang menghampiri Channyeol dan Sehun*

"Oh to the my end to the God , Oh My God" *Ucap Channyeol panik. Karena panik ia tak sengaja mencubit paha Sehun*

"Ya ! Babo !" *Sialnya pada saat Sehun bilang babo , yeppeuda namja tersebut sudah tepat berada dihadapannya*

"Bocah amatiran..! Bila kau berbuat seperti ini lagi, ku penggal kepala kau" *Si yeppeuda namja tersebut bicara dengan nada ketusnya kepada Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti apa maksud dari perbuatan Sehun kepada chingunya.*

"Ya! Aku bukan bocah amatiran.." *Jawab Sehun asal kepada si Yeppeuda namja tersebut.*

"Mianhe.. Kami akan segera pergi. Tenang saja.. ^^" *Channyeol tak mungkin diam saja melihat awal dari pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Channyeol merasakan hawa panas pada si Yeppeuda namja tersebut. Ia tak mau terjadi pertarungan yang dapat memporak – porandakan bus yang mereka tumpangi saat itu.*

"Hm.. Geuraessoyo. Cepat pergi dari sini." *Jawab Yeppeuda namja dengan ekspresi datarnya dan membuang wajah kepada Chennyeol dan Sehun. Sehun semakin terpesona dengan keindahan fisik dan rupa dari Yeppeuda namja tersebut. Setelah selesai bicara Si Yeppeuda namja tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan berjalan kearah chingunya yang sedang terduduk lemas setelah mendapatkan musibah akibat emosi Sehun.*

"Hajiman, Naega mau tau nama noona" *Ucap Sehun sekali lagi dan membiarkan cap pink dipipinya terlihat jelas oleh siapa pun. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan Si Yeppeuda namja yang beranjak pergi dari mereka. Channyeol kini mengerti kenapa sahabatnya datang terlambat dan kenapa ia sampai mengeluarkan powernya kepada chingu Si Yeppeuda namja tersebut*

"Hmm…" *Channyeol hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya kepada Si Yeppeuda namja tersebut.*

Tiba – tiba….

Brugh !~

Sehun terbanting dengan posisi tengkurap. Kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat orang – orang sekitar yang ada disana melongo kaget. Channyeol bahkan membiarkan matanya terbelak dengan mulut menganga melihat adegan yang terjadi dengan Sehun.

"Appo…." *Rintih sehun kesakitan akibat di banting oleh yeppeuda namja yang ia sukai.*

"Ya ! Siapa kau berani – beraninya memanggilku noona…" *Tiba – tiba yeppeuda namja itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sehun. Anehnya yeppeuda namja tersebut tersipu malu setelah mengucapkan kata Noona*

"Na kira Dhangsin seorang yeoja. Mianh kalau na salah lagi." *Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yeppeuda namja dengan menunjukan aegyonya. Semua yang disana melihat aegyo Sehun dan langsung bereaksi..*

"Uwa… namja itu cute sekali..! siapa ya namanya…?" *Ucap para yeoja yang menumpang bus disana*

Tak hanya yeoja – yeoja yang menaksir Sehun. Namja pun ada yang melongo. Tak salah lagi namja itu chingu dari yeppeuda namja tersebut. Channyeol hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi yeoja – yeoja kepada Sehun. Tak disadari yeppeuda namja yang disukai Sehun hatinya luluh sesaat. Hanya sesaat.

"Ne.. gwaechana. Lupakan semua yang terjadi. Jangan sakiti chingu ku. Dan kejadian tadi pagi mianhe.. karena aku yang menabrak kau.." *Hati yeppeuda namja luluh, ia mengucapkan kalimat tak terduga kepada Sehun. Walaupun nada bicaranya begitu dingin seperti mengajukan bendera perang. Setelah bicara ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Channyeol. Dan duduk disebelah chingunya.*

"Ne…" *Sehun dan Channyeol bicara dengan menganggukan kepala mereka. Sesuai kesepakatan Channyeol tadi mereka akan meninggalkan tempat itu.*

"Kajja.." *Ucap Channyeol dan segera menyeret Sehun pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun sama sekali tak mengedipkan mata melihat sosok yeppeuda namja tersebut.*

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan meninggalkan area bus itu. Akhirnya mereka mendapati area yang tenang dan masih dalam bus tersebut. Setelah menduduki kursi yang mereka pilih, Channyeol yang pertama – tama membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat.*

"Jadi, dia orangnya..?" *Channyeol bicara sambil menoleh kearah Sehun.*

"Kau tau ?" *Tanya Sehun kembali.*

"Apa sih yang aku tak ketahui dari seorang namja popular bernama Oh Sehun." *Channyeol menjawab dengan gelak tawanya diakhir kalimat."

"Hahaha.. ne. Sepertinya aku menyukainya. Hajiman, Ottokhe..?" *Tanya Sehun lagi kepada Channyeol yang masih asyik tertawa.*

"Dengan semua kehancuran yang telah kau perbuat..? Haha" *Jawab mudah Channyeol dan sedikit membuat Sehun kesal.*

"Apa gunanya sih Kau ?" *Lagi – lagi Sehun bicara dengan nada tinggi dan bedanya ia menggunakan matanya juga untuk melotot ke arah Channyeol.*

"Eh.. Tenang-tenang janganlah emosi. Geuraessoyo, serahkan saja pada ku. Channyeol." *Channyeol bicara serius kepada Sehun. Dengan sedikit menyungging senyuman di akhir katanya.*

Mereka pun merancanakan sesuatu untuk menjodohkan Sehun kepada Yeppeuda namjanya.

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

Toeeeeeet !

Suara bus yang mengerem pertanda sudah sampai ketempat tujuan. "Semua penumpang silahkan meninggalkan bus." Suara lantang nan nyaring dari sopir .

"Iya… Bawel ahh." *Jawab Sehun dan Channyeol berbarengan.*

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan XOXO SHS. Yups tak salah lagi. Sekolah Sehun dan Channyeol yang baru setelah lulus dari ArtInc JHS.

"Ye.. Sudah tak sabar ni.." *Suara keramaian anak – anak yang ada di halaman sekolah tersebut.*

"Eh.. Channyeol. Bukankah kita satu jurusan bus ya ama namja – namja tadi..?" *Tanya Setelah melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman sekolah tersebut yang dipenuhi para siswa baru.*

"Ah ne.. tapi dia tak pakai seragam.. aneh." *Jawab Channyeol dibarengi dengan langkahan kaki mereka*

"Hm.. Nde" *Jawab Sehun lesu.*

Kringg , Kringg ~

Ponsel Channyeol berdering berkali – kali. Dan itu membuat konsentrasi mereka berpindah haluan dari melihat – lihat sekolah menjadi mencari – cari ponsel Channyeol.

"Haih.. ribut sekali. Dimana kau meletakkannya ?" *Tanya Sehun kesal*

"Arayo.. Di tas. Tolong ambilkan.." *Channyeol dengan muka memelas meminta bantuan dari seorang Oh Sehun*

"Geuraessoyo.. untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya!" *Pekik Sehun dengan dinginnya.*

"Andwe.." *Balas Channyeol kesal pula. Ia tak mau kalah dari ia bosan menjadi anak buahnya selama 3 tahun.*

"Mwo…?! Ada apa dengan kau ? Kau lupa aku siapa ?" *Sehun dibuat semakin kesal oleh Channyeol. Ia berikan secara kasar ponsel Channyeol yang ia dapati dari tas Channyeol.*

"Ck.. NE !" *Bentak Channyeol sangat kesal dengan apa yang diperbuat Sehun.*

Setelah menerima ponselnya, ia segera melihat seseorang yang dari tadi menunggu jawaban telepon darinya. Baekhyun nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Channyeol. Ia segera menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Yoboseo.." *Ucap Channyeol mendahului si penelpon berbicara.*

"Haih.. kau ini lama sekali mengangkat telepon. Rasanya aku benar – benar ingin mengamuk padamu Channyeol !" *Jawab si penelpon. Channyeol kaget dan segera menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dengan telinganya yang tak sanggup mendengar teriakan dari Baekhyun.*

"Ck.. bisakah kau sedikit lembut pada namjachingumu sendiri, Bakkie ?" *Jawab Channyeol sedikit kesal. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan namjachingmu dan Bakkie langsung membelakkan matanya.*

"Nde.. Cerewet, kau dimana ? Cepat ke taman belakang.." *Ucap Baekhyun lembut di telepon*

"Ne. Aku di halaman sekolah. Sekarang ? Waeyo ?" *Tanya Channyeol lagi tak mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun*

"Sudahlah cepat kesini.. Aku sendirian disini. Semasih aku punya kamu.. temeninlah.. ne" *Jawab Baekhyun genit ke Channyeol, Channyeol yang mendengar ucapan dengan nada genit Baekhyun terasa geli di telinganya seketika.*

"Ah ne. chakkaman.." *Jawab Channyeol singkat dan langsung memutusi hubungan teleponnya.*

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi namjachingunya?" *Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi emosi, berapi – api emosi*

"Hhehehe.. ne" *Channyeol tak mampu mengelak pertanyaan Sehun. Dia menjawab dengan sedikit cengiran di akhir katanya.*

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku ! Babonika.." *Sehun bicara kesal pada Channyeol sekaligus melayangkan jitakan kecil di dahi Channyeol.*

"Mianhe hehe.. Sudahlah kajja.." *Kini Channyeol yang menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah itu untuk menemui sang namjachingunya.*

"Eeeeee ?!" *Spontan Sehun langsung teriak ketika ditarik dan dibawa lari oleh Channyeol*

Sesampainya di kediaman(?) Baekhyun saat itu..

"Huhh.. huhh.. huuh.. Hai.. huuft" *Channyeol bicara dengan nada tak karuan. Mengambil nafas tak karuan. Itu sih karena dampak lari maratonnya(?) menuju Baekhyun.*

"Hah.. huh…hh.. hah..huh.." *Nafas Sehun tak kalah tak karuan dengan Channyeol. Bahkan lebih parah Sehun. Karena seragam barunya sudah hampir penuh dengan keringat asamnya.*

"Wkwkwk.. Chann – Chann sampai segitunya. Hmm.. Sehun kok ikut – ikuttan kesini? Menganggu acara berduaan Bakkie ama Chann – Chann..aja." *Tanya Baekhyun polos pada Channyeol dan Sehun.*

"Bukan aku yang ikut – ikuttan. Tapi dia tuh yang bawa lari aku." *Asal jawab Sehun kesal pada Baekhyun*

"Mwo ?! Bawa Lari ? Channyeol kau selingkuhkan aku ?!" *Tanya Baekhyun mengangkat kerah baju  
Channyeol yang sedang kebingungan mencari oksigen.*

"Ani..! Dia best chingu Channyeol tau !" *Jawab Channyeol marah pada Baekhyun. Namjachingunya.*

"Siapa juga yang mau pacaran ama Channyeol.." *Cetus Sehun sambil merebahkan diri di rumput taman menikmati angin yang sepoi – sepoi. Sebenarnya sih ngeringin keringat.*

"Ada ! Aku buktinya." *Jawab Baekhyun galak pada Sehun. Setelah bicara ia mengambil kotak tissue dari tasnya. Dan memberikannya pada Channyeol*

"Gomawo.. ^^" *Jawab Channyeol gembira menerima perhatian Baekhyun kepadanya.*

Baekhyun POV –

Channyeol dan aku asyik berduaan tanpa menghiraukan Sehun sedikit pun. Sehun yang merasa tak dihiraukan kami pun balik tak menghiraukan kami dan asyik memainkan Pow yang ada di ponselnya.

"Bakkie.. Chann lapar, belum sarapan." *Tanya Channyeol padaku.*

"Wuishh.. tumben kau belum sarapan. Nih aku bawa bekal. Makanlah.." *Jawabku penuh perhatian pada Channyeol. Dan menunjukkan bekal yang sebenarnya aku buat special untuk Channyeol.*

"Uwa.. Gomawo. Tapi Chann mau disuapi" *Ucap Channyeol manja padaku. Dan itu membuatku semakin senang.*

"Dasar manja.. Aaaa…" *Aku segera mulai menyuapi Channyeol.*

"Aaam…" *Channyeol pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan yang aku suapi.*

Padahal aku baru menjadi namjachingunya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sudah begitu mesra dengannya. Sebenarnya hanya hari ini saja aku merasa mesra dengannya. Biasanya aku dengannya seperti anjing dan kucing. Gak tau deh sebentar lagi. Berantem lagi bisa – bisa.

Baekhyun POV End –

Sudah 20 menit waktu yang mereka lewati. Sehun yang tadinya memainkan ponselnya kini tertidur di atas rerumputan dan diselimutin angin sepoi – sepoi yang menyegarkan.

Teeeeeeeettttt ! *Bel masuk sudah berdering seperti alarm beberapa kali.*

"Sehun.. irona!" *Channyeol mencoba membangunkan Sehun dengan menggoyang – goyangkan badannya.*

"Hmm… ne" *Sehun terbangun dan terkejut melihat Channyeol yang berada tepat dihadapannya.*

"Kyaaaaa !~" *Teriak Sehun dan seketika membuat Baekhyun dan Channyeol lompat terkejut mendengar teriakan maut dari seorang Oh Sehun.*

"Wae Oh Sehun ?!" *Tanya Baekhyun khawatir kepada Sehun*

"Kenapa aku bisa tertidur. Dan kenapa Channyeol berada dihadapanku ? Apa dia berbuat mesum pada ku ?" *Tanya Sehun lengkap dengan rasa penasarannya dengan kejadian aneh yang menimpannya.*

"Haih.. kau ini begitu menyebalkan ya.. Sudahlah buang saja pertanyaan – pertanyaan babo mu. Sudah bel, kajja !" *Jawab Channyeol bijaksana(?)*

"Ne.. sampai ketemu nanti Chann – Chann." *Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.*

"Hm.. Ne" *Sehun berdiri lemas dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Bersama Channyeol.*

Dikelas –

Tok – tok !

Suara Sehun mengetuk pintu ruang kelasnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia tak sadar bahwa perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas membuatnya terlambat lima belas menit.

"Masuk!" *Jawab sang songsaenim yang sudah berada di kelasnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Diiringi para siswa dikelas yang menoleh kearah pintu kelasnya.*

Jgreb~

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka. Tampak dua orang yeppo namja yang berdiri dengan gayanya yang seperti model terkenal.

"Uwa… /" *Teriak para yeoja yang melihat dua orang namja tersebut.*

"Wah.. sudah terlambat ya ?" *Tanya Sehun polos pada teman – temannya dikelas.*

"Ne.." *Serempak para yeoja menjawab pertanyaan Sehun diiringi dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman manis para yeoja teman sekelasnya.*

Pletak!

Sebuah penghapus papan baru saja melayang kekepala Sehun. Ternyata penghapus papan yang menghantam kepala Sehun secara tiba – tiba tadi merupakan hukuman dari songsaenim yang tak di sadari keberadaannya oleh Sehun. Wajar saja kalau di Songsaenim terlanjur kesal pada Sehun.

"Appo.." *Rintih Sehun kesakitan dengan kepalannya yang diserang oleh penghapus papan*

"Itu hukuman mu. Oh Sehun." *Ucap seongsaengnin yang tiba – tiba membuat Channyeol dan Sehun merinding mendengarkan suaranya.*

Sehun dan Channyeol terbelak kaget melihat seongsaengnin. Ditambah lagi dengan mulut terbuka lebar ala Sehun dan Channyeol.

"Waeyo ? Kaget..?" *Sang seongsaengnin berkata pada mereka berdua.*

Mereka tak mengeluarkan satupun kata. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dengan muka cengo mereka. #Coba saja author ada disana. Pasti lucu banget ekspresi Channyeol.#

*Smirk* seongsaengnin menampilkan senyum evil nya kepada mereka berdua.

*Glek* Secara serempak lagi mereka menelan salivanya masing – masing secara kuat – kuat.

Kini Channyeol berani membuka mulut dan bicara pada Sehun.

"Apa kau sadar ? Sehun" *Tanya Channyeol pada Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun*

"Ne.." *Sehun menjawab singkat dan diiringi anggukan kepalanya.*

Sang seongsaengnin ternyata mempunyai kekuatan Telekinesis. Ia menarik mereka berdua dengan kekuatannya.

"Kya…!" *Sehun langsung bereaksi dengan teriakannya ketika badannya terasa di tarik oleh Sang seongsaengnin.*

"Iii.." *Channyeol juga merespon kaget dengan tarikan yang terjadi pada dirinya.*

Setelah mereka berdua ditarik dan tepat berada di hadapan seongsaengnin kembali mereka menampilkan wajah Syok mereka pada sang seongsaengnin.

"Kali ini aku ampuni kalian. Silahkan duduk." *Ucap sang seongsaengnin pada mereka berdua.*

"Geuraessoyo.." *Jawab Sehun dan Channyeol berbarengan. Jantung mereka hampir lepas dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka langsung terburu – buru duduk dibangku mereka masing – masing. Dan ternyata mereka duduk sebangku.*

"Nah.. baiklah anak – anak. Sekarang anggota kelas kita sudah lengkap. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya pertama kali. Nama saya.." *Ucap sang seongsaengnin membuat kondisi Sehun berubah menjadi penasaran dan dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Matanya juga terus memperhatikan bibir sang seongsaengnin dan juga si yeppeuda namja yang sukai. Ia baru sadar bahwa dari pagi hingga pada saat itu ia sudah 3 kali bertemu dengannya.*

"Siapa ?" *Tanya Sehun tak sabar ingin mengetahui nama yeppeuda namja sekaligus seongsaengninnya*

"Xi Luhan" *Ucap lengkap si seongsaengnin alias luhan*

"Uwa..namamu imut sekali. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Luhan. Sebenarnya kejadian tadi pagi membuatku sangat menyukaimu. Aku hampir putus asa bila tak betemu dengan mu lagi. Dan ternyata kamu seongsaengninku disini.." *Ucap Sehun tak sadar diri. Ia lupa. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan dipenuhi oleh Luhan.*

"Oh Sehunnnnnn !" *Luhan berteriak malu dikelas dengan meneriakki nama Oh Sehun. Tak hanya teriak ia juga menggunakan Telekinesisnya untuk melayangnya 7 buah sapu ke arah Sehun. Dan Teriakan tadi merupakan suara terakhir yang Sehun dengar. Ia terlanjur tak sadarkan diri. Sehun pingsan.*

Keesokan Harinya –

"Ppali Channyeol.. Aku tak sabar sekolah hari ini." *Pekik Sehun dari luar pagar rumah Channyeol. Kini Sehun tak berangkat sekolah menumpangi bus. Tetapi menggunakan sepada motor gagahnya. Tujuannya ia mengunakan sepeda motor itu agar lebih cepat sampai disekolah dan melihat Luhan.*

"Ya ! ini baru jam 5 pagi Sehun! Apa kau sudah baikkan dari kemarin hah ? Kau ini sudah gila ne ?" *Teriak Channyeol dari dalam rumahnya dan membuat keributan di dalam rumahnya.*

"Kecilkan suaramu Channyeol!" *teriak eomma Channyeol.*

"Mianh eomma.. Aku berangkat !" *Channyeol segera berlari dari dalam rumahnya dan segera menaiki motor milik Sehun.*

"Mwo ?! kau belum sarapan Channyeol" *Teriak lagi – lagi eomma Channyeol*

"Tak apa ! Aku berangkat!" *Balas teriak Channyeol bicara pada eomma nya.*

"Kau siap ?" *Tanya Sehun.*

"Nde.." *Jawab Channyeol.*

Greng!~~~~

Sehun mengendarai sepeda motornya. Dengan kecepatan maksimum. Jarak rumah Sehun ke sekolah lumayan jauh.

Diperjalanan ada sedikit perbincangan Sehun dengan Channyeol.

"Berisik sekali ya eomma mu.." *Kata Sehun kepada Channyeol.*

"Itu juga karena kamu." *Jawab Channyeol singkat.*

"Oh ya.. Kita lanjutkan rencana kita untuk menjodohkan ku dengan Luhan. Eotte..?" *Tanya Sehun dengan terus memperhatikan jalan motornya sudah melibihi batas.*

"Kau serius ?" *Tanya Channyeol balik.*

"Nde.. jangan meremehkan Oh Sehun." *Jawab Sehun sedikit terdengar sombong.*

"Eotte.. kalau begitu." *Jawab Channyeol pasrah dengan tindakan yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini.*

"Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!~" *Sehun mempercepat motornya.*

"Waaaaaaaa…! Kau mau mati ?!" *Teriak Channyeol kaget dengan kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Sehun.*

"Hahaha… Gwaechana…!" *Sehun sudah menjadi benar – benar gila karena Luhan.*

….

Sesampainya diparkiran Sekolah.

"Aku kira aku akan mati pagi ini …" *Ucap Channyeol sedikit mendramatis keadaannya.*

"Oh ya.. apa rencana mu ?" *Tanya Sehun antusias mendengarkan rencana Channyeol yang akan diberikan padanya*

"Kau dekati dia pelan – pelan, tapi aku kira dia masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin." *Channyeol mengungkapkan pendapatnya.*

"Hmm.. Eotte. Aku Paham." *Smirk* Sehun menampilkan senyum liciknya pada Channyeol.

"Kau ini.. sudah ya. Aku mau menemui Bakkie dulu. Semangat berjuang demi cinta bodohmu itu Sehun." *Channyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Sehun. Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.*

"Bukan Cinta bodoh… tapi cinta sejati.." *Jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi babonya.*

Sehun merancanakan sesuatu untuk dapat menaklukan hati Luhan. Ia pergi keluar sekolah untuk membeli sesuatu mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Tepat jam 06.30 ia kembali kesekolahnya. Ia berjalan santai kekelasnya. Karena ia yakin hari ini ia menjadi murid terajin dikelasnya. Jam segitu ia sudah duduk manis sendirian didalam kelasnya sembari membaca buku pelajaran yang sudah dibagikan sekolah sewaktu ia pingsan. Tak lama para teman – temannya datang.

Tet…! *Bel pelajaran awal sudah dimulai*

Sehun mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Karena ia merupakan murid teladan dari SD – Sekarang. Hingga pada akhirnya…

Tet…! *Bel tanda usai pelajaran berdering*

"Sudah saatnya…" *Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri di akhiri dengan senyum evilnya.*

Channyeol hanya bergumam kecil pada Sehun. "Daebak.. kau mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik hari ini."

"Ah ne.. Aku lupa bagaimana hari ini kau pulangnya sama namjachingumu saja?" *Tanya Sehun dengan menekankan kalimatnya seperti ada maksud tertentu.

"Waeyo ?" *Tanya Channyeol balik.*

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Channyeol hanya saja ia memberi kedipan genit pada Channyeol. Channyeol yang sudah mengenal Sehun selama 9 tahun tersebut mengerti dari arti kedipan mata Sehun tersebut.

"Ah.. Eotte Chingu ^^" *Jawab Channyeol polos.*

"Saat nya beraksi .. Hehehe.. aku duluan!" *Sehun berlari meninggalkan Channyeol yang sedang berdiri sendiri diruang kelasnya.*

Setelah meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Sehun menunggu disamping pintu kantor seongsaengnin.

Tap

Suara langkah kaki dari Luhan terlihat dan terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

Greb

Sehun segera menyekap bibir Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan juga segera menyembunyikan Luhan ditoilet pria.

"Berat juga.." *Keluh Sehun setelah mengunci pintu toilet dimana hanya ada dia dan Luhan disekolah itu, Para seongsaengnin dan petugas sekolah sudah pada kembali kerumahnya masing – masing.*

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun !" *Gertak Luhan dengan volume suara full.*

"Omo.. bisakah kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu baby.." *Tanya Sehun dengan nada seperti anak – anak.*

"Ya ! apa yang kau bicara kan ? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau aku seongsaengnin mu ?!" *Gertak Luhan lagi – lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan tangannya yang menjitak kepala Sehun.*

"Awh… Appo Baby..Kita juga sudah jelaskan." *Sehun tak mau menyerah ia terus melanjutkan rencanya yang ia rancang satu hari satu malam. Ia bicara pada Luhan dengan sesekali meluncurkan kedipan genit pada Luhan.*

"Tak sopan ! Apa kau belum puas dengan yang kemarin ?" *Luhan sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia sudah merasa dilecehkan oleh Sehun. Lagi – lagi ia menggunakan kekuatan Telekineticsnya untuk memukul Sehun.*

Tapi apa boleh buat. Sehun sudah membaca gerak gerik dari seorang Luhan. Sudah tau pasti menghandalkan kekuatannya. Fikir Sehun sedari tadi.

Wuuuush~

Sehun sendiri tak mau kalah. Ia menggunakan Powernya untuk menghindari hantaman Luhan. Tapi Power yang ia gunakan membuat beberapa peristiwa yang sangat menguntungkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Karena Wind yang ia andalkan membuat kemeja seongsaengnin yang ada dihadapannya saat itu terbuka semuanya. Sehun masih belum bisa mengcontrol kekuatannya sendiri. Tetapi ia sangat beruntung dan langsung memanfaatkan moment special ini.

"Kyaaaa !" *Luhan menjerit malu mengetahui badan bagian depannya sudah terlihat jelas. Ia segara menutupinya lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi. Sehun segera menghalangi Luhan untuk menutup tubuh indahnya.*

"Johahe.." *Gumam Sehun singkat dengan nada menggoda.*

Glek

Suara Luhan yang menelan salivanya secara kuat – kuat terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

"A..apa yang kau inginkan ?" *Tanya Luhan sedikit gemetar*

"Cinta dan kamu.. Chagiya.." *Sehun menjawab tepat ditelinganya Luhan dengan bibir yang sesekali mengecup – ngecup daun telinga Luhan.*

"Aku akan menghukumu.. O..h.. Se.. Sehun" *Luhan menjawab dengan desahan beberapa kali karena geli dengan kecupan yang diberikan Sehun.*

"Lakukanlah sesukamu.." *Sehun bicara sambil beralih ke Leher Luhan. Refleks Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Itu membuat Sehun semakin leluasa untuk menguasai leher putih, mulus, dan halus milik Luhan.*

"Ssss..hh.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada seongsaengnin mu ? Sssh.." *Tanya Luhan lagi dengan memeram dan melekan matanya. Ia tau apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Membuat kissmark pada lehernya.*

"Sllrps.. Spppst.." *Sehun tak menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Luhan. Ia asyik melanjutkan aksinya. Hingga beberapa puluh menit ia lewati hanya membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Luhan.*

"aaah.. Su..sudah cukup!" *Pekik Luhan yang takut Sehun semakin menjadi – jadi terhadapnya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya dan Sehun saling berbalap. Ternyata Sehun juga sangat berdebar. Bahkan walau aksinya yang genit ia sendiri tak tahan menahan debaran jantunya. Ia sangat gugup dengan aksinya sendiri.*

Luhan POV [dalam hati] –

Kenapa jantungnya sangat berdebar ? Apa dia sendiri sangat gugup ? Debaran jantungnya melebihi debaran jantungku. Walaupun aku yang menjadi korbannya saat ini. Anak yang cukup menarik sebenarnya. Akan kulihat permainannya akan sejauh mana. Menarik juga dengan anak – anak sepertinya. Tetapi apa yang harus aku lakukan bila ia membuat kissmark seperti ini dileherku ? Bibir lembutnya sangat membekas di leherku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan… !

Eh.. kenapa tadi aku tertarik dengan bocah idiot ini ?

Oh tidak.. jangan – jangan karena keenakan dibuat kissmark ya ?

Jadi seperti ini fikiran seseorang kalau sedang bercinta ?

Kacauuuuuuuuuuu ! Akan ku bunuh kau OH SEHUN !

Luhan POV End –

"Slrpps.. Ssh.. hh..ahk.." *Sehun mengehentikan pembuatan Kissmarknya. Kini ia beralih memandangi Luhan. Seongsaengninnya.*

"Wae ?!" *Pekik Luhan sedikit geli melihat tatapan Sehun.*

"Dari pertama kali bertemu.. aku sangat menyukaimu.. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku.." *Jawab Sehun polos.*

"Ehh.. spp" *Luhan yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kini bibirnya sudah tersumbat oleh bibir lembut Sehun. Luhan sangat terkejut menerima serangan seperti ini dibagian bibirnya.*

Sehun sangat senang dapat menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik Luhan. Ia terus melumat bibir Luhan dengan gentle.

"Unghh.. mhh.." *Suara Luhan yang sedikit memaksa Sehun untuk menghentikan permainannya itu. Ia terus mendorong – dorong Sehun agar melepaskan ciuman pertamannya itu.*

Bruuugh !

Lagi – lagi Luhan menggunakan Powernya untuk menghentikan Sehun.

"Appo…" *Sehun melepaskan ciumannya itu dan langsung menjerit sakit dengan hantaman Luhan.*

"Apa kau gila melakukan hal seperti ini ? Hah !" *Luhan sangat kesal dengan perbuatannya. Ia memukul – mukuli dada bidang Oh Sehun.*

"Hentikan.. sakit tau!" *Jerit Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak memukulnya lagi. Ia meremas – remas lembut tangan halus milik Luhan.*

"Heyy ! kenapa kau belum selesai beraksi juga hah ?!" *Tiba – tiba setelah Luhan menghentikan pembicaraannya dering ponsel Luhan terdengan dan mengganggu moment bertengkar mereka.*

Sehun yang kesal mendengar deringan nyaring tersebut memiliki ide maut. *Smirk Sehun*

Tuuut

Luhan menjawab teleponnya.

"Yoboseo…?" *Ucap si penelpon*

Sehun yang mendengar suara telepon tersebut terkejut dengan suaranya. Ternyata suara namja yang bersama Luhan sewaktu di bis itu.

"Kai…! ..." *Luhan meneriakki nama Kai ditelponnya. Sehun semakin kesal dengan Luhan memanggil namja tersebut. Ia langsung menyerang Luhan.*

"Baby… Chhupps.." *Sehun memanggil Luhan dan langsung menyerang bibir Luhan dengan lumatan dasyat. Suara kecupan dari ciuman panas mereka terdengar hingga telinga si penelpon. Kai.*

"Luhan… kau sedang ber ci.. ci.. cinta?" *Tanya Kai pada telponnya.*

Luhan melotot kaget mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia langsung menggigit bibir Sehun yang sedang asyik melumat lidahnya.

"Akkhh.. Baby, ternyata kau sudah bermain sampai sana ya?" *Sehun sedikit menjerit namun tak lupa dengan aksinya.*

"Aku sudah muak dengan murid gila seperti mu !" *Ucap Luhan penuh dengan kebenciannya. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menerima telpon dari Kai.*

Sehun yang mengingat Kai belum memutuskan hubungan telponnya dengan Luhan langsung merampas ponsel Luhan.

Greb

Kini ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan di tangan Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ponsel ku ?" Tanya Luhan tak kuasa menahan paniknya.

"Yo.. yoboseo ? Sunbaenim , kau disana ?" Tanya Kai melalui hubungan telepon.

"Nuguya ?" Kini Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan telepon Kai.

Luhan hanya menggigit jarinya dan sangat takut bila Sehun menanyakan hal – hal yang aneh pada Kai. Ia takut aksi Sehun saat itu pada dirinya tersebar disekolah.

"Kai, neo?" Jawab Kai dan tak lupa menanyakan orang yang memegang ponsel Luhan saat itu.

"Oh Sehun. Jangan ganggu lagi. Kau sudah menggangguku bercinta dengan Luhan." Sehun menjawab dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tersebut.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan sehun pada Kai.

"Kalau kau mau.. bunuh saja aku !" Ucap Luhan pasrah.

"Aniya.. kenapa baby bicara seperti itu.." Sehun menolak ucapan Luhan dengan tangan yang tak berhenti – berhentinya mengelus – elus dada Luhan.

"A..aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikap macam kau ! Oh Sehun ! Aku benci ka.." Lagi – lagi ucapan Luhan terhenti mendadak. Sehun tak ingin Luhan mendengarkan yang kedua kalinya ucapan benci Luhan pada dirinya. Ia langsung mengunci bibir Luhan dengan bibir manisnya.

"Mmmlh…" Desah Sehun memainkan bibir Luhan.

"Ngghhhh… Mmhh.." Luhan berusaha melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Tapi kekuatan yang diberikan Sehun lebih besar darinya. Dan ia tak mampu mendorong Sehun untuk menjauhinya.

Tangan Sehun yang mengelus – elus dada Luhan. Turun beralih kesaku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengarahkan di dekat telinga Luhan, agar ia bisa mencium Luhan sekaligus mencari kamera pada ponselnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat kilat hingga kamera ponselnya kini siap digunakan. Ia foto adegan panasnya bersama Luhan. Pertama ia foto kalau ia sedang menciumi bibir Luhan. Kedua membuat kissmark pada leher putih mulus milik Luhan. Hingga wajah sampai kaki Luhan yang setengah badannya tak memakai baju tersebut dengan ekspresi mesum Luhan setelah dicumbu panas oleh Sehun.

"Cukup Sehun.. Aku mohon kepada mu.." Permohonan Luhan pada Sehun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 6 sore. Mereka sudah berada 5 jam disekolah setelah jam pulang sekolah. Artinya 5 jam berduaan di toilet pria.

"Nde baby..Tapi ada satu syarat.." Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa harus ada syaratnya ?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Karena aku sudah bayar mahal security sekolah untuk menyewa kunci sekolah.." Jawab Sehun tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun pada Luhan. Ia benar – benar sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Luhan.

"Ne.. baiklah, apa syarat itu?" Jawab Luhan pasrah dengan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang asyik memakaikan kemeja pada Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Betapa senangnya Sehun mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari seorang Luhan yang sangat menyeramkan itu menurutnya. Setelah ia memakaikan kemeja pada Luhan ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jadilah kekasihku.." Jawab Sehun dengan mengecup kelopak mata Luhan. Refleks Luhan sedikit terpejam menerima kecupan dari Sehun.

"Mwo ?! Kekasih mu ?!" Tanya Luhan terkejut ia benar – benar tak menerima maksud aneh dari Sehun.

"Ne, kalau tidak. Luhan baby akan aku bawa pulang kerumahku, aku akan bercinta denganmu seharian lebih panas dari yang tadi dan akan aku sebarkan foto – foto panas kita tadi.. bagaimana baby ?" Sehun melancarkan rencana akhirnya dengan mulus. Ia merasa kalau Dewa sedang berpihak kepadannya.

Sekitar 15 menit Luhan terbelak mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hah ? Bercinta dengan mu seharian ? Oh tidak.. kenamjaanku bisa kau rampas !" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menjawab ucapan Sehun.

"Chagi.." Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan tangan nakalnya mengelus – elus perut Luhan dan sedikit demi sedikit berjalan kebawah perut Luhan. Dan hampir mengelus – elus daerah kenamjaan Luhan.

"Hentikan ! Ne aku terima syarat itu !" Teriak Luhan.

"Jinja chagi.. ?" Dan akhirnya Sehun mengelus – elus junior Luhan dari luar celana Luhan. Luhan benar – benar memerah wajahnya setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

"n.. ne..hh" Jawab Luhan sedikit menahan desahan. Tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun sangat gembira mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia berhenti mengelus – elus dan beralih memeluk erat Luhan. Dan berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Kalau baby lupakan syarat ini besok, akan aku pasang dimading foto – foto kita oke ?" Sehun sedikit mengancam Luhan. Luhan semakin tak berani menolak syarat – syarat gila dari Sehun ia hanya bisa mengiyakan segala yang diingankan Sehun pada dirinya.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang, aku benar – benar lelah berdiri seperti melayani mu.." Jawab Luhan lemas. Ia benar – benar lelah 5 jam berada di toilet pria bersama Sehun.

Sehun mengerti maksud Luhan ia segera membuka pintu toilet dengan kunci yang ia sandera sedari tadi. Setelah itu ia antarkan Luhan kembali keapartmentnya.

- Apartment Luhan –

"Aniya …! Gara – gara dia bibirku bengkak begini, kissmark dimana – mana lagi. Harus aku apakan ini besok ? Anak itu benar – benar kelewatan. Aku gak terima harga diriku dirusak seperti ini oleh bocah seperti dia.. Aku benci ! Benci ! Benci !" Omel Luhan menatap cermin di apartmentnya, setelah puas mengomel ia rebahkan diri diranjangnya. Kerena kelelahan ia tertidur pulas.

-POV Luhan END –

-Kamar Sehun-

Sehun yang sehabis mandi terasa sangat amat bahagia meninggalkan kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya tersebut. Ia senyum – senyum sendiri dan meraba – raba bibir yang ia pakai tadi sewaktu mencumbui Luhan. Tiba – tiba..

Kring !~

Suara ponsel yang terdengar bukan ponsel miliknya mengganggu pikirannya. Ia mencari – cari keberadaan ponsel tersebut. Ternyata ponsel yang berdering tadi berada pada saku celana sekolah yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Hp baby Luhan bunyi.." Ucap Sehun sebelum menerima telepon dari ponsel Luhan yang ia bawa atau bisa dibilang lupa kembalikan.

Tuut !

Sehun menjawab telepon yang tersambung di ponsel Luhan.

"Yoboseo.." Ucap sipenelpon.

"Ne.." Jawab Sehun.

"Seongsaengnin, na Baekhyun." Jawab penelpon yang merupakan Baekhyun.

Sehun terkejut mendengar jawaban si penelpon yang ternyata Baekhyun.

"A.. ada apa menelpon malam – malam begini ?" Jawab Sehun polos sekaligus kesal ternyata ada temannya yang sudah memiliki nomor ponsel Luhan. Padahal Sehun belum memilikinya tapi untung saja hari itu ponselnya ada pada tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa suara seongsaengnin Lu berubah ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan Luhan. Aku Sehun." Jawab Sehun polos

"Hah ? Sehun ? kenapa ponsel seongsaengnin bisa ada dikamu ? Kamu siapanya ? Kok bisa?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun begitu panjang dan sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan Sehun.

"Besok aku ceritakan bareng Channyeol. Kau sendiri ada apa menelpon ?" Jawab Sehun.

"Hm.. eotte. Aku mau tanya soal tadi yang aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Oh.. kenapa kau bisa tahu no ponsel Luhan ?" Jawab Sehun kesal.

"Tadi aku bertanya. Ada apa ? Kau cemburu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya sangat cemburu ! Jangan hubungi no ponsel ini lagi !" Jawab Sehun. Ia pun langsung mematikan hubungan teleponnya. "Tak boleh dibiarkan.." Ucap Sehun seorang diri, ia segera menggeleda isi ponsel Luhan. Ia membaca satu persatu pesan yang ada pada ponsel tersebut.

Nafasnya seakan berhenti setelah membaca pesan ke 103 Luhan ke Kai.

Isi pesan : Aku gak tau sebenarnya perasaanku ke kamu. Beri aku waktu.

Ia baru tahu kalau Kai sebenarnya juga menyukai Luhan. Ia benar – benar seperti mayat hidup yang memainkan ponsel setelah membaca isi pesan seperti itu. Tapi terkejutnya itu tak membuatnya khawatir bahkan ia menemukan ide devil keduanya.

"Akan aku singkirkan Kai" Ucap Sehun dilanjuti dengan smirk.

Setelah 3 menit memikirkan hal mengenai Luhan dengan Kai. Pintu kamar Sehun berbunyi.

Tok ! Tok! Tok!

Ternyata Suho, hyung Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Masuk saja.." Jawab Sehun dari dalam kamar. Suho segera memasuki kamar Sehun.

"Hmm.. sedang apa ?" Tanya Suho setelah duduk diranjang Sehun.

"Memikirkan cara untuk menyingkar saingan.." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah.. saeng hyung sudah ada saingan. Memperebutin apa ?" Tanya Suho.

"Namjachingu.." Jawab Sehun polos. Ia tak takut bila akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dengan Luhan pada Suho. Karena oppanya,Suho adalah orang ia ikuti jalan hidupnya demi mendapatkan cintanya. Intinya cara – cara Sehun untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan merupakan cara Suho untuk mendapati namjachingunya juga. DO.

"Boleh hyung tau ceritanya ?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah genitnya.

"Nde.." Sehun pun segera menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

"Oh.. begitu. Ternyata saeng mengikuti jalan hidup hyung ne. Hehehe.." Jawab Suho setelah mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Nde.. Hehehehehe.. Beri aku cara lagi hyung.." Sehun menjawab ucapan Suho dan tak lepas dari puppy eyesnya.

"Eotte.. …" Setelah Suho menceritakan segala trik – trik yang miliki untuk memperebutkan DO ia pun merebahkan diri di ranjang Sehun.

"Ohh.. geurae. Eh, hyung kenapa tidur disini ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Boleh dong tidur berduaan sama saeng hyung sendiri.." Jawab Suho lagi – lagi mengedipkan matanya.

"Asalkan tidak mencumbuiku.." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Hahahha.. ne.. Saeng.." Jawab Suho.

Sehun segera menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. Suho dan Sehun pun tertidur pulas di ranjang dan kamar Sehun.

-SEHUN POV END-

Keesokan harinya Sehun mendapati dirinya memeluk Suho. Sedangkan Suho diam saja dipeluk dan menghadap ke Sehun.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa !" Teriak Sehun. Teriakan tadi secara spontan menjadi alarm alami Suho.

"Wae ? Wae ? Wae ?" Tanya Suho gelagapan.

"Kata hyung tadi malam tak mau mencumbuiku, kenapa kini kau memelukku ?" Tanya Sehun dengan ala mata sipitnya baru bangun tidur.

"Hah ? Hyung memelukmu ? Gak salah ya ?" Tanya Suho.

Pertanyaan Suho berhasil membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hehe.. mianh hyung. Saeng tadi malam mimpi tidur berdua bersama Luhan." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau ini. Jangan typo melulu sama dia. Kalau dia gak jadi suka sama saeng, eottokhe ?" Tanya Suho kembali.

"Hehehe.. Nde hyung. Saeng mau mandi.." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku ikut.." Jawab Suho.

Mereka berduapun berlari – larian memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Sehun.

-Di Sekolah-

Sehun berangkat sekolah sendiri dengan sepeda motor gagahnya yang ia miliki. Hari ini ia tak berangkat bersama Channyeol. Karena Channyeol sudah ada janji menjemput Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia temui Channyeol yang sedang asyik berduaan bersama Baekhyun. Pikiran Sehun semakin tak focus. Ia mengkhayal kalau ia bisa berduaan bersama Luhan seperti halnya Channyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Sehun.. Aku ingin dengar ceritanya.." Ucap Channyeol menyapa Sehun sekaligus menghujani pertanyaannya.

"Ne.. ne.. aku juga.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan antusiasnya ingin mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

"Hmm.. Di taman aja ne.." Jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana Channyeol..?" Tanya Baekhyun meminta persetujuan pada namjachingunya. Channyeol.

"Nde.. Chagi.." Jawab Channyeol singkat dengan tangannya yang melayang ke pipi Baekhyun dan menyubit lembut pipi gemas milik Baekhyun.

Sehun tak mau melihat adegan romantic ChanBaek karena walau ia sudah sah memiliki Luhan seorang tapi ia belum bisa memiliki cinta Luhan. Itu yang buat Sehun memikirkan hal – hal yang dapat memisahkan Luhan dengan Kai. Perjalanannya ke taman terganggu dengan duniannya sendiri.

"Hey.. Sehun. Kau ini kenapa sih ? Kok sedih gitu.." Tanya Channyeol khawatir pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. Kemarin aku sudah berhasil menjalankan rencanaku. Aku menyekapnya ke toilet pria.. … …" Sehun menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi.

Baekhyun yang sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita Sehun tak kuasa menelan salivanya beberapa kali dan menoleh kearah Channyeol beberapa kali. Cerita Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit beraura mesum.

"Terus, apa kau masih simpan foto – foto mu itu ?" Tanya Channyeol.

Channyeol sedikit dengan wajah memerah mendengarkan cerita panas dari Sehun.

"Masih.. Mau lihat ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mau..!" Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Channyeol sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baru ia lihat kearah Baekhyun ternyata benar. Baekhyun sudah beraura mesum. Wajah Channyeol semakin memerah sewaktu memandangi bibir Baekhyun sewaktu ia bicara.

"Jangan pasang wajah mesum seperti itu..!" Bentak Sehun. ChanBaek yang merasa dengan ucapan Sehun langsung panic menyembunyikan wajahnya masing – masing.

"Sudah tidak.." Jawab Channyeol.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dimana terdapat 13 foto – foto panasnya bersama dengan Luhan.

"Nih lihat saja. Channyeol ntar berikan padaku sewaktu di kelas ya. Aku masih ada urusan. Tapi awas jangan sampai tersebar.." Jawab Sehun dengan memberikan ponselnya sekaligus menitipkannya pada Channyeol. Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gila.. Sehun benar – benar melakukan itu.." Ucap Channyeol. Dan terus memerhatikan foto – foto Sehun.

"Hu'um.. Aku sebentar lagi dapat pelajarannya. Pasti aku tak kuat memandangnya. Tapi aku semakin penasaran apa yang akan digunakan seongsaengnin Lu untuk menutupi kissmarknya Sehun.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Film sebentar lagi akan diputar.." Tiba – tiba Sehun dari belakang mereka berdua bicara. Seketika Channyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dan hampir saja kekagettan Channyeol membakar habis ponsel Sehun. Fire is power of Channyeol.

"Apa maksud mu Sehun?" Tanya Channyeol tak mengerti dengan kata – kata Sehun yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Lihat saja pertunjukkan ku.." Jawab Sehun dengan sedikit menunjukkan smirknya dihadapan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun mengerti maksud dari Sehun. Karena baru saja ia melihat Luhan sedang berjalan bersama Kai. Mereka sama – sama seongsengnin Baekhyun, Channyeol dan sudah sangat pasti Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat yeojachingunya berjalan bersama dengan Kai sangat ingin melangsungkan aksi evilnya yang telah ia rancang berdua bersama Suho. Hyung nya.

Sehun berlari kearah Luhan dan Kai yang tak jauh jaraknya dari tempat Baekhyun dan Channyeol berada.

"Luhan baby, kenapa kau datang dengan namja aneh seperti dia?" Tanya Sehun emosi melihat Kai.

"Mwo ? Nuguya yang kau maksud namja aneh ?" Luhan belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun melainkan balik bertanya.

"Dia siapa lagi.." Rengek Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah Kai.

Kai hanya "Cengo" memandang perdebadan yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh ne, Seongsaengnin Lu pakai Syall.. Pasti menutupi itu.." Ucap Channyeol pada Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Channyeol, apa kau berani melakukan itu pada ku?" Tanya Baekhyun seketika membuat mata Channyeol membulat sempurna dan menelan salivanya secara kuat – kuat.

"Hahaha.. apa yang kau bicarakan bakkie.." Jawab Channyeol berpaling.

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Channyeol namun ia tak semudah itu untuk menghindari Channyeol bahkan ia langsung memeluk Channyeol dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Channyeol. #Romantis banget! T_T#

"Eh.. kau ! jauhkan baby Luhan sekarang juga !" Bentak Sehun kepada Kai.

"Baby Luhan ?" Tanya Kai balik.

"Apa kau tak tahu ? Kita sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami – istri ! Dan itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.. Apa kau mau bukti ?!" Jawab Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kai semakin cengo mendengar jawaban Sehun. Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya Luhan langsung menginjak kaki Sehun kuat – kuat.

"Kyaaaa ! Appo ! Appo !" Teriak Sehun kesakitan.

"Siapa yang menjadi istri mu hah ? Yo.. Kai. Kita pergi dari sini." Luhan menarik tangan Kai. Dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu juga. Kai baru mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sehun dan seketika ia menjadi pundung.

Sehun yang terkejut rencananya tak berhasil menjatuhkan Kai terdiam sejenak melihat gandengan tangan Luhan yang diberikan kepada Kai.

"Sunbaenim Lu, apa benar kau sah menjadi istri nya?" Tanya Kai tiba – tiba memotong keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Yaa ! kenapa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu! Babo.." Dengan kesal Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Tapi, kemarin saat aku menelpon.. aku dengar suara desahan mu.." Jawab Kai lagi – lagi membicarakan tentang hal kemarin.

"Ani… ! Kau salah dengar. Itu hanya suara rengekan bayi tetangga apartemen ku.." Jawab Luhan menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Lu – hyung bohong ! Jelas – jelas kemarin Sehun menjawab telpon ku, dan ia bilang kalau kau sedang bercinta dengannya.." Jawab Kai sedikit ingin menangis.

"Aniya.. Dia hanya orang bodoh. Percaya saja padaku.. ne?" Jawab Luhan sedikit kehabisan kata – kata untuk membuat Kai percaya padanya.

"Jinja ?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne.. Kai.. Kajja kita kekantor.." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan bergegas meninggalkannya langsung merampas lengan Luhan dan menariknya. Upps~ Tapi Luhan ikut ketarik juga dan saat Luhan ketarik menghadap ke Sehun..

Chuupps~

Lagi – lagi bibir mereka menyatu. Sehun mencium Luhan didepan umum. Parahnya lagi dilihat oleh Kai, Channyeol, Baekhyun, dan murid – murid yang berkeliaran disana.

"Ngghmm.." Desahan Sehun mencium + melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan terkejut ria saat itu dan berhasil membulatkan sempurna matanya.

"Nggghhhh !" Luhan berusaha mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh darinya. Namun kekuatan Sehun lebih besar darinya. Untuk ke – lima kalinya Luhan menggunakan Telekinetics nya.

Pletakk !

Kepala Sehun tertimpa ranting pohon yang sengaja di terbangkan Luhan. Apa boleh buat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan meringis kesakitan.

" Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku…!" Pekik Luhan pada Sehun.

"LAGI ?!" Ucap Kai kaget. Sangat – sangat kaget, artinya Sehun pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya.

"Ah.. Ani. Kajja Kai…!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang kesakitan.

"Kau berani sekali Sehun.." Ucap ChanBaek berbarengan.

"Kalau tidak dibegitukan dia gak akan pernah suka sama aku.. Apalagi ciuman pertamanya sudah aku rebut…" Jawab Sehun sambil mengelusi nasib kepalanya yang hampir saja terbelah tiga.

"Tapi itu sedikit keterlaluan… Sehunnie.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya..? Hmm.. Terus aku harus bagaimana?"

"Seperti ini…" Jawab Channyeol. Ia langsung menutup mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Chuups~ *Kecupan pertama antara Channyeol dan Baekhyun* Seketika hanya dalam hitungan detik wajah Baekhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Setelah dibuka tutupan matanya oleh Channyeol, Baekhyun masih saja memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang seperti meminta lagi kecupan Channyeol. Channyeol tersenyum dan memberikan lagi kecupannya tetapi kini bukan kecupan melainkan Ciuman mesra…

"Sudah ! Hentikaaaaaan !" Jawab Sehun penuh emosi. Ia sangat iri dengan pasangan ChanBaek.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja Sehun. Jawab Channyeol kesal pada Sehun yang telah menghancurkan moment terindahnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Bukannya bantu cari ide malah asyik bermesraan…" Jawab Sehun emosi.

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan apa – apa yang terjadi pada Channyeol dan Sehun. Fikirannya masih asyik dengan kecupan + ciuman mesra yang Channyeol berikan padanya. Channyeol berujung pada kekesalannya terhadap Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Momentum terindahnya terhentikan hanya dengan pekikkan keras Sehun. "Sangat – sangat menyebalkan". Batin Channyeol.

"Ntar kita lanjuti di kamar ku ne.." Bisik Baekhyun pada Channyeol. Wajah Channyeol berubah menjadi merah seketika mendapat bisikan manja dari Baekhyun dan membicarakan hal intim baginya.

=====…..=====

Dikantor Seongsaengnin –

"Apa benar Lu – hyung tak menjadi istrinya ?" Tanya Kai sangat cemburu melihat aksi Sehun tadi. Pikirannya sudah benar – benar kacau. Hatinya remuk. Dan seperti mumi yang hidup tanpa perasaan.

"Ani.. Kai. Luhan serius.." Jawab Luhan memastikan pada Kai.

"Tapi, kau sudah ternodai olehnya.." Jawab Kai.

"Ternodai bagaimana ?" Tanya Luhan meledak. Hingga membuat keheningan beberapa saat di kantor. Mata para seongsaengnin tertuju tepat pada mata Luhan.

"Kau sudah bercinta dengannya dan tadi…" Jawab Kai tambah emosi Luhan meningkat.

To Be Continue ..~

Mau tau kelanjuttan dari cerita ini.. Silahkan berikan reviewnya dulu kawan..

Kalau mau dilanjutkan kasi tau ya? Hehhehe,, Sebelumnya terimakasih udah mau membaca Fanfiction Xi Geannie.. (^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Hay chingu… Kita bertemu lagi..

Ini lanjutan dari "Crazy Love Sehun to Luhan" Chapter 1. .  
Kalau dah selesai baca .. Jangan lupa beri reviewnya.. ne…  
Gamsahamnida.. Neomu – neomu.. gamsahamnida… !~ \(^o^)/  
-

Happy Reading , chingu..

"Jinja.. Kai, Luhan tak berbuat seperti itu.." Jawab Luhan mencoba meredam emosinya yang hampir saja memuncak. – Awas kau Oh Sehun.. Akan kubunuh kau..! – batin Luhan.

"Aniya.. Aku punya rekaman waktu aku menelpon mu, Sunbae. Aku benar – benar sakit hati, bukankah Sunbae belum menjawab perasaanku..? Tetapi sudah disentuh olehnya…" Kai semakin mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan setelah melihat adegan panas Sehun dan Luhan tadi pagi. Ia benar – benar dimakan oleh api cemburu.

Luhan kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Kai. Terlintas satu cara andalan yang selalu ia lakukan bila membujuk seseorang tetapi tak pernah berhasil. – Memeluk – itulah cara andalan dari seorang Xi Luhan.

PUK

Luhan langsung memeluk Kai tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi. Dengan sedikit nada rengekan nya saat bicara.

"Kai.. sungguh tak percaya Luhan lagi ? hiks.." Ucap Luhan sembari memeluk Kai dengan nada bicara manja andalannya.

Kai terlihat sangat gugup mendapat pelukan gratis dari seorang Luhan yang konon ceritanya dambaan hati semua namja maupun yeoja disekolah itu.

"Hh..ne.. per- percaya" Jawab Kai sedikit gemetar. – yes ! – batin Luhan bersorak gembira atas kemenangan yang ia raih. Tetapi kembali terlintas diotaknya bayangan namja yang ia sangat benci. – Awas kau ! Oh Sehun..! – Lagi – lagi batin Luhan memanas.

(^o^)

_** Di Kelas Luhan mengajar… **_

Para siswa sudah pada duduk rapi dengan buku yang sudah disiapkan dimejanya. Menanti kehadiran seongsaengnim dambaan. Kini kelas yang harus Luhan ajari adalah kelas Oh Sehun.

"Anneyeong..~" Sapa Luhan setelah memasuki ruang kelas dengan senyuman malaikat yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Xiumin sang KepSek.

"Anneyeong…~" Sapa kembali para siswa dengan serempak. Termasuk Sehun dan Channyeol didalamnya. Hati Sehun sangat berbunga – bunga. Karena 3 jam akan ia habiskan dengan memandangi wajah Luhan walau bersama siswa – siswa yang lainnya.

"Ehmm.." goda Channyeol dengan sedikit menyikut siku Sehun.

"Wae ?" Jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namun tetap saja ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Luhan.

"Cantik .." Ucap Channyeol lagi – lagi menyikut siku Sehun. Sehun terlihat diam saja dengan sikap Channyeol, tapi anehnya bibirnya masih bisa untuk menjawab ucapan – ucapan Channyeol yang itupun mengenai Luhan.

"Aniya, sangat cantik.." Jawab Sehun dengan sedikit tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Luhan yang asyik menerangkan pelajaran tidak merespon tatapan dan senyuman Sehun sedari tadi, bahkan Luhan bertekad untuk tidak melihat, menemui, maupun berbicara pada Sehun. Ia sangat kesal dengan perbuatan Sehun kemarin yang sudah kelewat batas.

Setelah 3 jam waktu berlalu. Akhirnya pelajaran pun usai. Selama 3 jam pula Sehun tak menyimak segala materi yang Luhan berikan dikelas. Ia hanya memandangi Luhan dan merencanakan strategi evil baru untuk mendapatkan Luhan walau kini status mereka sudah sepasang kekasih. Pasangan yang sangat ajaib.

"Selamat Siang.." Luhan memberi salam lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas dan juga bermaksud menghindari Sehun.

Sreeet ~

Selangkah sebelum Luhan menuruni anak tangga "syal" yang ia gunakan ditarik oleh seseorang hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Segera ia membalikkan badannya dengan tangan seraya menutupi leher yang memiliki bercak ungu kemerahan tersebut.

"Yaa ! Apa maumu ?!" Pekik Luhan memarahi namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sehun lah namja tersebut.

"Luhan Baby lupa ya dengan kesepakatan kemarin" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dengan memberikan love wink nya.

"Aniya, cepat kembalikan!" bentak Luhan lagi.

"Akan ku kembalikan setelah Luhan Baby menciumku.." Jawab Sehun selagi menyodorkan pipinya pada Luhan siap untuk menerima ciuman Luhan, walau hanya dipipi.

"Mwo ? Ini tempat umum, Sehun.." Jawab Luhan sedikit dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Namun tanpa disangka Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan sangat erat.

"Wuuuuuuusss~~~" Bisikan para siswa – siswi yang lihat adegan HunHan secara langsung.

"Oh Sehun ! Ini tempat umum apa kau buta, eoh ?!" Bentak Luhan tepat pada telinga Sehun.

"Buta karena mu.." Jawab Sehun polos dengan sedikit menunjukkan smirk nya.

Wuuuuush~

Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Oh Sehun. Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat dan beralih ke toileh pria LAGI.

"Uhukk – uhukk , Angin apa tadi ?" Gumam para siswa yang merasa di hantam angin yang sangat kuat tadi.

(^o^)

_**Di Toilet Pria *Aksi HunHan* (Mind : Hati – hati reader Typo akan bertebaran dimana – mana lagi ^^) **_

"Lepaskan aku Sehun, Jebal !" Ucap Luhan menyadari dirinya berada di toilet pria bersama Sehun lagi.

"Bukan nya aku sudah bilang tadi.." Jawab Sehun seraya mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Ukkh.. hen – hentikan.." Ucap Luhan menahan geli disekitar pipi nya.

"Wae ? Kegelian ne ..?" Goda Sehun. Sehun dengan sengaja mendesakkan badannya ke badan Luhan yang sudah menempel rapat pada dinding toilet.

"Ukkh.. Ma – ma – mau apa ?" Tanya Luhan dengan terbata – bata.

Respon yang bagus – Batin Sehun tak lupa dengan seringaiannya.

"Neo, harus dihukum atas perlakuan neo kepada namjachingu neo.." Ucap Sehun dengan sangat jelas.

Luhan yang mendengarkan ucapan Sehun seketika membulatkan matanya sempurna. – Omona ! Mati kau Luhan – batin Luhan berteriak kesal.

"Wa – wae ? Apa salah na ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Neo sudah mempermalukan naega di depan namja hitam itu !" Jawab Sehun dengan nada kesalnya saat menyebutkan ciri – ciri Kai.

"Dia bukan namja hitam !" Jawab Luhan mengelak.

"Kalau begitu, namja gelap itu !" ganti Sehun.

"Dia tidak gelap" bantah Luhan.

"Namja hitam !"

"Aniya ! Dia tidak hitam !" Bentak Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan Baby memarahiku dan membela namja hitam itu.." rengek Sehun setelah mendapat bentakkan dari Luhan sekaligus kesal dengan pembelaan Luhan terhadap Kai.

"Itu karena kau keras kepala !" Jawab Luhan.

"Huuft .. bilang saja kalau kau membelanya.." Ucap Sehun kesal dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baguslah kalau kau paham.." Jelas Luhan singkat.

"Huweeee~~ Kau tega Luhan baby.." Tangis Sehun meledak seketika.

"Eeh … Kenapa kau yang menangis ?! Dasar bocah" Ucap Luhan tak santai.

"HUWEEEEE ~~~ NAEGA BUKAN BOCAH LUHAN BABY" Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi – jadi dan suaranya tadi itu berhasil membuat Luhan menutup mata dan kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan Oh Sehun….!" Teriak Luhan menghentikan tangisan Sehun.

"Poppo dulu.." Jawab Sehun manja.

"Ani !" Balas Luhan Jutek.

"Kalau tidak akan kusebarkan foto – foto kita kemarin.." Ancam Sehun.

"Andweee ~ Jebal !" Jawab Luhan memunculkan ekspresi memelasnya dibalut dengan puppy eyesnya yang semakin membuat Sehun menyukainya.

"Poppo dulu…" Sehun menyodorkan bibirnya dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Arra ! Arra !" Jawab Luhan terpaksa dan menuruti semua keinginan Sehun.

Chups

Luhan hanya mengecup secepat kilat mungkin bibir Sehun yang sudah maju 10 senti.

"Mwo ?! Itu terlalu cepat Luhan Baby.." Rengek Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu, apa kau mengerti !" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah dan sedikit menunduk.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah ku ajari, eoh ?" Cibir Sehun.

"Tetap saja , tidak bisa.." Jawab Luhan masih dengan posisinya.

"Tapi apa kau sudah mengakui ku sebagai namjachingu mu, Luhan baby ?" Ucap Sehun memastikan perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Ne, bila kau tidak memasang foto – foto itu dimading.." Jawab Luhan sedikit mengancam pada Sehun.

"Mwo ? Kau belum memiliki perasaan apa pun pada ku ?"

"Lebih tepatnya tidak.."

"Kau jahat Luhan baby.."

"Kau yang jahat.."

"Arraso ! Akan ku buat kau menyukai ku detik ini juga !" Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli !" Balas Luhan dengan sedikit melet.

"Ya ! Kenapa kau berani seperti ini Luhan baby .." Ucap Sehun kesal dan hampir saja jiwa nya dibakar habis oleh api emosi.

"Mwo ?! Kau masih bertanya ?! Tentu saja karena aku seongsaengnin mu , arra ?" Jawab Luhan kejam.

"Uggh … Awas kau Luhan baby.." Jawab Sehun sedikit mengibarkan bendera perang. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Luhan. Badannya semakin mendesak badan Luhan. Sudah tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka berdua.

Chuuuups~~

Sehun secara buas memakan bibir mungil nan lembut milik Luhan. Luhan hanya terpejam dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sehun semakin menggila – gila mencumbui bibir Luhan.

"Nggh.. Mmlllhss.." Desah Sehun menikmati bibir Luhan secara ganas.

"Uggh.. Mlllnghh.." Desah Luhan menerima serangan brutal dari seorang Oh Sehun. Yang juga namjachingu terpaksa (?) nya.

Tak puas hanya dengan melumat bibir Luhan, kini Sehun beralih dengan menghisap – hisap bibir Luhan.

"Slllrps.. nghhh..Le.." Desah Luhan seakan – akan ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Sehun tak menghiraukan elakan Luhan. Namun yang ia inginkan hanyalah desahan dan erangan manis dari namjachingunya. Luhan.

"Ssssppphh.." Sehun menghisap kuat bibir Luhan sesekali menjilat – jilatnya.

Terasa bosan bermain hanya dengan bibir, Sehun mengetuk – ngetuk bibir Luhan yang tertutup rapat hingga tak ada celah untuk Sehun menguasai kerajaan saliva yang ada didalamnya. Lidah Sehun sudah sangat gatal dalam artian gak sabar untuk menghitung deret barisan prajurit kerajaan saliva Luhan yang sudah berjajar rapi menjaga di belakang bibir mungil Luhan (gigi Luhan) dan juga tak sabar berperang gulat dengan sang raja saliva. (Permainan Lidah Sehun dengan Lidah Luhan).

"Ngghh.. Ssprllrs.." Desah Luhan menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Sshh.. Kenapa kau tutup rapat, Luhan Baby ?" Ucap Sehun kesal dengan tingkah Luhan.

"A – aku gak suka dengan caranya mu memperlakukan ku yang kasar seperti itu.." Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan mata ke sudut dinding dihadapannya. Luhan tak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan gairah ke pervert annya. Namun mau berbuat apa lagi, wajah Luhan sudah terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. Lebih tepatnya evil Sehun.

"Arraso, aku akan menghentikan permainan ini.." Jawab Sehun dengan evilnya.

"Apa kau tega , eoh ?" Cegah Luhan.

"Tega bagaimana Luhan Baby.." Goda Sehun dengan membelai rambut Luhan.

"Meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang terangsang seperti ini ?!" Balas Luhan menunduk malu. Sejujurnya hati Luhan menolak seratus persen untuk melakukan hal itu "lagi" dengan "Oh Sehun" tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi karena rangsangan yang terlalu besar yang telah Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kau menikmatinya Baby ?" Goda Sehun lagi – lagi dengan jari – jemari nakalnya yang mengelus ujung nipple Luhan.

"Ah.. anghh.. Itu.. Sss- semua karena mu.." Luhan menjawab dengan nada tak tahan menahan desah. Sehun semakin suka untuk melanjutkan permainan pervert itu. Sejujurnya ia melakukan itu atas usaha kerasnya belajar dari video hyungnya. Suho hyung vs DO hyung.

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukaiku…?" Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Dengan tangan terus memilin – milin kedua nipple Luhan.

"Nghh.. ten – ten – tentu tiii.. dakkhhh.." Jawab Luhan.

"Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku.." Bisik Sehun dengan seringaiannya.

Luhan hanya memancarkan rona merah sempurna dipipinya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun melanjutkan aksinya hingga ke level 4. Kini toilet pria yang didiami oleh Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdengar desahan dan erangan dua orang namja, alias Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aaaaahk ! Ahh ku.. mau…" Ucap Luhan tak sanggup menahan cairan yang sudah hampir menyembur keluar.

"Barengan Luhan babyyyhh…" Jawab Sehun.

Desahan terkeras dari dalam toilet pria.

Tak sadar ternyata Kai sudah berdiri selama 1 jam di depan toilet pria.

"Hiiks.. Kau tega Luhan.. kau tega .. Kau bilang tak menyukainya… tapi apa !" Tangis Kai lolos keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dari pada sakit hati yang lebih mendalam.

"Hhh.. hhh.. hhh.." Suara hembusan nafas Luhan terdengar begitu memburu.

"Kau senang Luhan Baby ? :)" Tanya Sehun dengan mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Ne.. tapi bukan berarti menyukai mu.. Aku senang sudah menghilangkan semua rangsangan gila itu !" Jawab Luhan tak santai dan dengan kesalnya.

"Oh.. Jinja ?" Goda Sehun lagi dengan mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

"Neee… ! Belum puas kah kau Oh Sehun ?!" Bentak Luhan kesal menerima kecupan Sehun berulang – ulang kali.

"Tak akan pernah puas.." Jawab Sehun dan kini dengan melumat bibir Luhan.

"Nggghhh.. hentiiihhhkannnhh.." Dengan susah payah Luhan bicara saat Sehun melumat lembut bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. kau tampak begitu manis.. Luhan baby.." Goda Sehun

Kembali Luhan memancarkan rona merah sempurna.

Batin Sehun – Aku berhasill ! – Kini hati Sehun sudah bersorak gembira atas kemenangan yang telah ia raih.

"Apa kau sadar kau telah menyita waktu mengajarku 2 jam OH SEHUN !" Pekikan menggelegar Luhan.

_**Aksi HUNHAN END *Sorry with all about typo chinguu~~*…..**_

_ Di Taman – Waktu Istirahat _

"Ada apa ? Tak biasanya kau terlihat sebahagia ini ?" Tanya Channyeol mencurigai gerak – gerik sahabatnya, tak lain lagi Oh Sehun.

"Hmm.. Hanya dengan satu langkah lagi" Jawab Sehun tak berhenti senyam – senyum menatap bunga matahari dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu, eoh ?" Tanya balik Channyeol tak mengerti.

"Ya.. hanya dengan satu langkah lagi, Luhan akan menyukaiku.." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Mwo ?! Baru 2 hari, bukankah Luhan sangat membencimu ?!" Sontak Channyeol terkejut dengan jawaban Sehun yang terdengar – sangat – aneh tersebut. Channyeol sadar bahwa baru 2 hari ia mengetahui strategi evil Sehun untuk menaklukan hati Luhan, kini Sehun sudah menaklukannya. Padahal ia tahu kalau Luhan atau seongsaengnin nya itu sangat membenci Sehun.

"Ne, aku tahu.." Sehun menjawab enteng dengan merebahkan badannya di Taman.

"Terus.. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga sampai bisa menaklukan hati Luhan seperti itu ?" Tanya Channyeol semakin penasaran.

"Hanya dengan melakukan hal "itu" dengan lembut dan membuatnya "bergairah" itu saja…" Jawab Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angina sepoi – sepoi yang ia buat sendiri.

"MWO ?! APA DIA SEONGSAENGNIN – PERVERT – SEPERTI KAU ?!" Tanya Channyeol.

"Huuust ~ Kecilkan suaramu… !" Cegah Sehun agar Channyeol mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Coba ceritakan pada ku.. Oh Sehun.. Aku penasaran, apa kau tega membuatku mati penasaran, eoh ?" Channyeol ikut merebahkan badannya disamping Sehun.

Sehun pun tak ragu lagi untuk menceritakan hal "itu" yang ia lakukan tadi bersama Luhan di toilet pria. Ia tau kalau sahabatnya ini sangat bisa dipercaya. Dan juga sahabat setia baginya. Beruntungnya Oh Sehun memiliki Luhan sang seongsaengnin dambaan hati semua orang dan juga sahabat setianya. Ia menceritakan dengan penuh ekspresi, selain menghilangkan rasa penasaran Channyeol yang begitu kuat, Sehun juga ingin mengingat kembali hal – hal istimewanya bersama Luhan.

Tanpa disadari "Wajah Channyeol" memerah dan suhu badannya memanas. Bukan dalam arti panas, tetapi bergairah setelah mendengar cerita mesum Sehun. Juniornya pun sudah menegang sempurna, menelan saliva secara berulang – ulang kali.

"Dae.." ucapan yang akan meluncur dibibir Channyeol terputus saat seorang namja special Channyeol datang menghampirinya.

"Yeollie.. ternyata kau disini.." Sapa Baekhyun yang langsung saja duduk disamping Channyeol yang sedang terebah di rerumputan taman.

"Nnn – nne.. ^/^)" Jawab Channyeol.

Sehun yang melihat sahabatnya gugup, curiga. – Apa dia bergairah mendengar cerita ku tadi ? – Batin Sehun. Ia segera menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada Channyeol. Dan ternyata – Benarr – celana Channyeol bagian juniornya sudah menggelembung.

"Ya ! Hanya karena cerita ku.. kau bergairah Channyeol ?" Tanya Sehun kaget. Dengan menunjuk – nunjuk kea rah junior Channyeol.

"Hah ? Apa kah benar ?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Saat itu Baekhyun belum membangunkan jiwa uke nya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Nyyuuut ~

Tangan Baekhyun secara reflex bergerak dan memegang junior Channyeol untuk memastikan apakah benar namjachingunya itu bergairah ? _ Note : Jiwa uke Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan off _

"Kyaaaaa ~~~ !" Sontak Channyeol langsung berteriak saat Juniornya tak sengaja teremas / terpegang Baekhyun.

"Wahahahahahaha…." Sehun tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Wah ternyata benar.." Tangan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi. Baekhyun sungguh – sungguh polos.

Nyyuut~

Nyuuut ~

Akibat kepolosan Baekhyun yang sangat keterlaluan itu, Baekhyun menekan – nekan junior Channyeol yang masih dalam celana seperti mainan anak bayi yang di remas – remas. Sedangkan Channyeol hanya menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat. Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat kepolosan Baekhyun yang sangat keterlaluan tersebut.

"Baekkie – ah, henn – hennn—hh – tihhhkaaanhh.." Jawab Channyeol bersusah payah.

"Hah ?" Baekhyun baru tersadar dari aktifitasnya.

Channyeol sudah tak sanggup berbicara lagi , namun tangannya menunjuk – nunjuk bagian yang menjadi bahan mainan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Yaaaaaa ! Mianh – mianhh – mianhhhe.." Ucap Baekhyun tersadar normal dengan aktifitasnya. Ia benar – benar kaget. Wajahnya langsung memerah. - Note : Jiwa uke Baekhyun ON – berarti yang tadi itu baekhyun gak sadar melakukan itu ke Channyeol Kkk~ -

"Kau itu terlalu lugu Bacon.." Ucap Sehun setelah puas tertawa.

"Mi – mianh.. I – itu tidak sakit kan ?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Channyeol langsung membangunkan dirinya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun nya.

"Aniya ~ hanya saja kau hampir membuatku mati menahan gairah itu Baekki – ah.." Jawab Channyeol gemas.

"Mi – mianhh.. Itu besar sekali.. ne.." Jawab Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Sehun kembali meledakkan tawanya sedangkan Channyeol dan Baekhyun memasang wajah memerah.

_ Di Taman – Waktu Istirahat _ END _

Bell waktu nya pulang sudah berdering. Para Siswa bersorak merdeka setelah mendengarkan bell tersebut. Ada yang langsung berlari keluar kelas, loncat dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 alasan biar cepetan lah, ada yang berjalan sambil bercanda, ada yang ngobrol, ada juga yang menuntun sepedanya dari parkiran sepeda. Itulah kehidupan Sekolah. Namun berbeda dengan 3 siswa namja yang bernama Channyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun. Mereka berjalan santai dari koridor kelas. Menuju taman yang menjadi tempat favorit meraka. Sesampainya di taman mereka langsung duduk – duduk santai , menikmati pemandangan dan juga udara segarnya.

"Enak banget deh.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yaiyalah.. secara gitu inikan taman sekolah yang paling bagus di Korea.." Jawab Channyeol dengan sedikit alay.

"Hey kalian, kenapa tidak pulang ?" Tegur salah seorang namja yang melintasi mereka.

"Sore pak, Kami ingin menikmati udara segar pak.." Jawab Channyeol dengan sedikit memberikan Happy Virus Smilenya kepada Kris sang Kepsek.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." Kris tampak terburu – buru meninggalkan mereka mengingat Tao sang istri pasti sudah menunggu lama dirumah.

…

"Terus apa rencana mu Sehun ?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah kepergian Kris.

"Hmm.. akan menunjukkan sikap semanis – manisnya di depan Xi Luhan.." Jawab Sehun.

"Hahaha.. Apakah Evil dapat menjadi Angel ?" Ledek Channyeol.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun?" Jawab Sehun dengan berlagak sombongnya.

"Ne , ne.. Kami percaya.." Jawab Channyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Tiba – tiba saja lewat seorang yeppeuda namja yang juga namjachingu Sehun. Ya Xi Luhan berjalan melewati mereka ber tiga.

"Eiith.. mau kemana Luhan baby ?" Cegah Sehun dengan berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh.. apa – apaan kau , eoh ? Jangan menghalangiku.." Bantah Luhan dengan memukul lengan Sehun yang terentang.

"Luhan baby kok galak sekali ?" Tanya Sehun manja.

"Bu – kan – u –ru- san- bo – cah – se – per – ti – mu.." Jawab Luhan dengan menekankan kalimat per suku katanya.

"YA ! kenapa kau mencampakan namjachingu mu , eoh ?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Issh.. Sudah ku bilang aku tak menyukai mu. Bahkan membenci bocah seperti kau !" Jawab Luhan tegas.

"Ohh.. kau memaksaku untuk memamerkan foto – foto kita Luhan baby.." Goda Sehun.

"Mwo ?! Siapa yang mengajari kau mengancam, eoh ?" Tanya Luhan takut dengan ancaman Sehun.

"Molla.." Jawab Sehun dengan memutarkan bola matannya.

Tiba – tiba Kai dan Lay melewati Sehun dan Luhan begitu saja.

"Ya..! Kai tolongi Luhan dong.." Teriak Luhan memanggil nama Kai meminta pertolongan.

"Mianh, sunbae.. Naega udah cukup sakit hati dengan kalian, Naega gak mau lagi jadi teman sunbae.. Naega lebih memilih Lay untuk menjadi "namjachingu na".." Jawab Kai tegas dengan menggandeng lengan Lay erat. Dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Gamsahamnidaaa !~ Namja Hitam…~" Teriak Sehun berterimakasih kepada Kai.

"Seongsaengnin Lu, terima saja perasaan Sehun.. Kalau di lihat – lihat kalian bisa menjadi pasangan serasi.." Ucap Baekhyun menengahi.

Sehun hanya menampilkan smrik nya ria. Sedangkan Luhan pundung meratapi nasib malangnya yang telah di tinggalkan sahabatnya, Kai. Hanya karena kehadiran namja tidak tahu diri seperti Sehun.

"Huuuft.." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ke bawah sembari menunduk. Tanpa di duga butiran air mata Luhan melesat keluar dari mata indahnya.

- Keadaan menjadi hening secara tiba – tiba selama 15 menit -

"Itu karena kau ! itu karena kau !" Luhan menangis mengingat perkataan Kai padannya tadi dan lengsung pergi meninnggalkan Sehun, Channyeol , dan juga Baekhyun.

Tapi apa daya, tangan panjang Sehun dapat meraih tangan Luhan yang belum berlari jauh darinya.

"Wae ?!" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau tau ? Aku menyukai Kai, dan Kai menyukai ku, itu artinya kami saling suka dan hampir saja kami menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi gara – gara kehadiran namja pervert gak tau diri seperti kau, semuanya musnah ! Kau telah merebut kenamjaanku ! Kau juga sudah merebut kebahagiaan ku yang 5 tahun sudah bersama – sama dengan Kai…" Luhan mengeluarkan tangisannya secara bebas.

Sehun hanya berdiri terpaku mendengar perkataan Luhan yang memaki nya. Ia sedikit iba dengan keadaan Luhan saat itu tapi apa daya, Ia juga sakit hati mendengar kalau Luhan masih menyukai Kai.

"Aku juga sakit hati kalau kau masih menyukai Kai, Luhan baby.." Jawab Sehun.

"Bocah seperti Kau tak mengerti yang namanya Cinta ! Yang ada di otak Bocah amatiran seperti kau hanyalah NAFSU !" bentak Luhan. Dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Dan coba berlari menghindari Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengejar Luhan dan merampas kembali tangan Luhan dari belakang. Karena tarikan tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat badan mungil Luhan langsung terbalik kebelakang dan jatuh pada pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Aku tau Cinta, Luhan baby.. Aku mengerti, walau aku masih bocah seperti yang Luhan baby bilang tapi aku sudah merasakan cinta kepada Luhan Baby.." Jawab Sehun dengan memeluk Luhan dengan posisi senyaman – nyamannya untuk Luhan.

"Hiks – hiks.. Tapi kita baru saja bertemu 2 hari., Apa aku bodoh bisa di permainkan oleh bocah namja sepertimu.. hiks – hiks.." Luhan menangis di pelukan hangat Oh Sehun dengan menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidang Oh Sehun.

"Jangan bodoh Luhan baby, Kau yang tidak mengerti Cinta pada pandangan pertama, dari awal kita bertemu, aku sudah sangat tergila – gila padamu, bukan nafsu, tapi tulus dari hati.. Waktu kemarin aku lakukan terpaksa agar bisa lebih cepat memiliki mu seutuhnya, dalam arti taka da yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku.." Jawab Sehun panjang lebar yang tulus dari hati dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jinja ? Apa bocah seperti mu bisa dipercaya ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ne.. Aku janji, asal kau tidak berfikir negative kepada ku Luhan baby.. dan aku juga tak akan melakukan hal negative ke padamu.. tak akan menyakitimu sekali pun.." Jawab Sehun yang tulus dari suara hatinya yang paling dalam. – Bukankah ini jurus andalan terakhir Suho hyung ? Berarti setelah ini … Luhan baby akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya ? Yang lebih penting saat Suho hyung mengucapkan kalimat tulus dari dalam hati DO hyung akan menyukainya 100%.. Dan kini.. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.. Artinya detik ini juga Luhan baby menyukaiku 100% ? Uwaaaa ! Senangnya ! – Batin Sehun bersorak penuh keberhasilan dan kejayaan.

"Apa bocah seperti mu , tulus mencintaiku ?" Tanya Luhan lagi tetapi kini ia melapaskan pelukan hangat Sehun dan memandang kedua mata Sehun dengan sangat dalam dlam maksud mencari kebenaran ucapan Sehun. – Omona ! Bocah ini sangat serius dari tatapan matanya , bahkan lebih tajam.. maksudku sangat serius… Berarti dia sungguh mencintaiku.. Baiklah taka da salahnya aku menyukai mu Oh Sehun.. – Batin Luhan.

"Saat kau menatap mataku, kau akan menemukan jawabannya Luhan baby.." Jawab Sehun dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Kini ciuman tanpa gairah ataupun nafsu melainkan penyaluran cinta dan kasih Sehun ke Luhan.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak mendapati ciuman Sehun sebatas menempelkan kedua bibir mereka saja. Ia merasakan Cinta dan Kasih Sehun yang tersampaikan melalui penyatuan bibir mereka tersebut. Butiran air mata Luhan kembali meloloskan diri keluar dan mengalir hingga jatuh dibibir mereka.

"Sslllrpps.." Sehun menjilat sekilas air mata yang membasahi pipi dan bibir Luhan.

"Wae ? Kenapa Luhan baby menangis lagi ? Apa aku telah menyakitimu ?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aniya ~ Aku hanya terharu merasakan cinta bocah pervert sepertimu.." Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatnya.

"Saranghae.." Jawab Sehun dengan mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Nado saranghae…" balas Luhan dan mengecup bibir Sehun balik.

"Jadi kita sah menjadi sepasang suami – istri kan ? Tanpa ada ancam – mengancam lagi ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne.. bocah, asalkan kau tidak bermain kasar denganku.." Jawab Luhan.

"Bermain ? Apa Luhan baby ingin bermain dengan ku..?" Tanya Sehun lagi – lagi.

"Dasar bocah…" Jawab Luhan dan langsung melarikan diri.

"YA ! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BOCAH…! AKAN KUHUKUM KAU , SEONGSAENGNIN NAKAL….!" Teriak Sehun dengan volume suara full sekaligus merayakan keberhasilannya menaklukan hati Luhan.

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA.." Luhan berlari dan memberi isyarat seperti coba tangkap aku.

Sehun pun ikut berlari mengejar Luhan. Kaki Sehun yang lebih panjang dari pada Luhan pun lebih sangat mudah mendekatkan dirinya berlari kearah Luhan.

HAP~

Sehun berhasil menangkap Luhan hanya dengan satu pelukan. Luhan tertawa bahagia seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan balon oleh eomma dan appa nya. Sehun pun semakin jatuh cinta dan semakin – semakin – semakin jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"SARANGHAE….XI LUHAN !" Teriak Sehun lantang dengan kepala mendongak ke langit biru yang cerah tersebut.

"NADO SARANGHAE…. OH SEHUN.." Jawab Luhan teriak juga dengan mengecup pipi Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan tampak sangat bahagia hari itu karena saling mendapatkan cinta tulus tetapi berbeda dengan Luhan yang mendapatkan "CINTA GILA SEHUN UNTUK NYA".

\(^/^)/

Sama halnya dengan Channyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihat hasil dari rajutan cinta Sehun yang tak berujung sia – sia pada Luhan.

"Selamat ya !" Teriak Channyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga sedang menyalurkan cinta dan kasih mereka satu sama lain.

"Saranghae.. Bakkie.." bisik Channyeol tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Nado saranghae…" Bisik Baekhyun balik tepat di telinga Channyeol.

Chuppps..~

Channyeol mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup lama tanpa ada Sehun yang menganggu nya.

"Aku sangat mencintai ciumanmu itu.. Yeollie.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau lebih..?" Tanya Channyeol

"Apa kau bersedia ?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Pasti chagiya.." Jawab Channyeol dan berujung pada pelukan romantic ChanBaek.

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA DISEKOLAH ! TEPATNYA DIKELAS SEHUN, LUHAN MENGAJAR.**_

"Dari penjelasan materi tadi, siapa yang belum mengerti ?" Tanya Luhan kepada para siswa di kelasnya.

"Naega.." Jawab Sehun dengan mengangkat tangan dan suara yang lantang.

"Ciyeeeeeeee ~~" sorak para siswa satu kelas. Ternyata berita HunHan yang seminggu yang lalu telah diketahui oleh seluruh sekolah. Termasuk Kai dan Lay. Namun Kai cuek saja menanggapi berita tersebut dan ia lebih memutuskan untuk lebih setia dan serius kepada Lay. Berbeda dengan Kai dan Lay. Suho dan DO yang juga hyung – hyung Sehun sedang sibuk mencari baju pasangan pengantin untuk pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Sedangkan Kris, ia sedang panic dirumah sakit, karena Tao istrinya yang akan melahirkan anak pertamanya. Itulah Kisah para perajut Cinta Gila.

"Huuust ! Jangan berisik.." Ucap Luhan yang tersipu malu.

"Cie.. cinta itu daebak ! Bisa membuat seongsaengnin Luhan yang sangat galak kini menjadi lemah lembut.." Ucap Channyeol.

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dengan muka yang memerah. Tak lama pelajaran kembali normal.

- News -

"Owwweeeeeek…" Tangisan bayi terdengar diruang oprasi.

Cklek

Pintu ruang operasi persalinan terbuka dengan seorang namja keluar mendahului.

"Selamat Pak Kris, Anak anda lahir dengan selamat dan Tao istri anda juga dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat.." Ucap Dokter.

"Waaa… Gamsahamnida.. Dokter.." Jawab Kris dan langsung menerobos pintu operasi menemui anak dan sang istri.

- END

_**MALAM … DI APARTMENT SEHUN YANG BARU SAJA DIBELI SEHUN SEBULAN YANG LALU KARENA RUMAHNYA AKAN DITEMPATI SUHO DAN DO HYUNG SETELAH MENIKAH DAN BULAN MADU…**_

"Akhhhh… Lebih cepat Sehunnnn… hhh.." Desahan dan erangan Luhan terdengar begitu keras dari dalam kamar apartment.

"Sabar .. Luhaaaannhhh babyyyhhh…" Desah Sehun. Kini desahan mereka berbalapan. Dengan nafas semakin memburu.

"A.. a.. akuhhh keluaaarshhh.." Ucap Luhan.

"Barengan babyyyhhh.." Jawab Sehun . dan….

Syurrrr~~

Cairan putih pun keluar serempak dari junior Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa kau menikmatinya Luhan baby ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Asalkan selalu lembut seperti tadi.. aku suka..dan akan selalu suka bila itu bersamamu.." Jawab Luhan.

"Hehehe.. siapa dulu.. Oh Sehun.." Jawab Sehun kembali berlagak sombong.

Chuuupps…

Sehun masih saja dapat mencuri lumatan bibir manis nan mungil Luhan.

"Ngghh.. cuk..ckup .. Sehunnnhhh.." Desah Luhan

"Wae ? Tak suka ?" Tanya Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Aniya.. Bibir Luhan sudah bengkak, bagaimana cara Luhan mengajar.." Ucap Luhan dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kalau begitu disini boleh ?" Tanya Sehun dengan menunjuk – nunjuk leher Luhan yang tak lagi putih melainkan penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan.

"Andwee.. Sehun .. Jebal. Bercakmu sudah terlalu banyak, sampai – sampai aku harus memakai 3 syal sekaligus untuk menutupi seluruh leherku.. Tak juga leher tapi coba lihat seluruh badanku..Itu karena kau melakukannya setiap hari dalam seminggu ini Oh Sehun.." Jawab Luhan panjang lebar menjelaskan. Sehun kembali melirik seluruh badan Luhan yang tak lagi bersisa daerah untuk ia buatkan kissmark lagi. Karena seluruh badan Luhan sudah sangat penuh dengan kissmark Sehun dari leher, badan bagian depan, dan juga punggung Luhan.

"Aniya.. Sekali aja.. Jebal.." Kini giliran Sehun yang menggunakan puppy eyes. Tak mau mendengar penolakan dari Luhan , Sehun langsung saja menghisap lembut bagian sensitive leher Luhan.

"Ahhhh… Sehunnnie…hhh.." Desah Luhan lagi – lagi keluar.

Alhasil Luhan mengajar menggunakan 4 syal sekaligus walaupun ia tahu sekarang musim panas.

Dan juga walaupun begitu ia tak menyesali, karena itu resiko tinggal seatap dengan Sehun apalagi Tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang. Hampir setiap malam Sehun dan Luhan tidur besama tanpa sehelai baju pun, hanya ada selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Huuuft ~ Inilah resiko bersama Sehun" Keluh Luhan saat memasuki ruangan seongsaengnin dan menerima tatapan para seongsaengnin yang mengikutinnya dari langkah baru masuk hingga duduk di bangku pribadi Luhan.

"Aku sangat bahagia Channyeol !" Gumam Sehun.

Channyeol malas mendengarkan cerita Sehun yang sudah hafal ending ceritanya yang berujung pada Malam Pervert HunHan.

"CRAZY LOVE SEHUN TO LUHAN"

~ END ~

THANKS FOR READER ! DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR REVIEW !


End file.
